The future of magic
by CrazyAuthor1
Summary: When someone from the future travels the past, a lot can happen. Can the librarians help to return to his time? What things will reveal that person?
1. Chapter 1

The Librarians characters are not mine.

* * *

June 25, 2016

Flynn and librarians had completed another mission, Ariel helped them a lot, but she had to return to Italy. She shook hands with each one and then said goodbye affectionately Cassandra.

"You know Bela" she said, "You have my number and follow my advice because true love can overcome obstacles"

Ariel said whispering the last part, so no one will listen to her, then she winked to Cassandra and went to the car that would take her to the airport. When she went librarians began walking toward the library.

"What said Ariel on the ear?" Ezekiel asked curious.

"It's a secret between her and me," Cassandra said, smiling.

After that Eva and Cassandra headed to his apartment, ago a few weeks Baird lived with her, for a problem in your department. While Baird went to take a shower, Cassie decided to prepare something to eat, but she couldn't do it, because she fainted.

* * *

June 25, 2021

Cassandra was in the library, ending some papers when she began to feel dizzy, she thought it was normal and decided not to pay attention. When she felt that feeling again, she decided to sit on the couch he was there, until she could continues with the papers. To his misfortune she couldn't get to the couch, because she fainted when that happened, two men and a woman they entered to the library.

"Fast" the woman said "we must do this before of that come the other librarians"

"Yes, Mrs" said one man.

When the goal is met, the woman and the two men are were soon in the library, just waiting this time it worked.

* * *

What do you think? I would like to know your opinion, If you have questions or criticism you can say it in a review


	2. Chapter 2

The Librarians characters are not mine.

Before I start I want to say that I have already found a Beta, I hope you like and if you have a doubt or criticism can leave in a review.

* * *

When Cassandra opened her eyes, the first thing she saw that she was in her old apartment, with Baird worried by her side. But the worried face faded a bit, when he saw that Cassandra was awake and had not been hit with something.

"What happened? What am I doing here?" she asked.

The last thing she remembered was being in the library, sorting papers and then she felt dizzy. Baird smiled for her to calm down and after that, Cassandra looked at her belly. She was worried, she didn't want the baby to be hurt.  
The first three months were dangerous and she knew that her husband would bother her if that happens, he would not be mad at her, he would be angry with himself for not having been there to catch her.

"Are you okay, Cassandra?" Baird asked worriedly.

"Yes" she answers "I just hurt my head"

"you want me to bring you your pills?" Bair asked.

"No" Cassie said with a smile, "You know perfectly well that I can not and do not need them"

He loved his friend, but sometimes she was so forgetful, Cassandra smiled and hugged Baird, for that his worried face disappear.

* * *

When Cassie opened her eyes she realized she was in the library, she could not remember how she got there, all she knew was that her head was spinning, she remembered when she was drunk for the first time, it was a very similar feeling.

"Baird" the voice of his friend Ezekiel said "Cassie is awake"

She realized that Ezekiel seemed a little older and he had a wedding ring, so it seems strange because he always said that no one was going to catch it and that the marriage was a contract. The door opened and in came Jake and Baird, both were worried about her.

"How do you feel?" Jake asked worriedly.

"My head is spinning," she said.

"It's normal," Ezekiel said "When we entered the library you were unconscous on the ground"

"I knew, that I should not of left you alone," said Jake "The library makes you spend too much energy and always are weak when we return home"

"We come back home?" I asked.

It looks like they're talking in a language, because I did not understand them, Ezekiel immediately approached me and began to inspect my head.

"You have no head injury," he said "but you must be weak by the fainting, Are you eating well?"

"Don't treat me like a child," I said annoyed.

I hated when people treat me differently only because they knew I had a brain tumor.

"You're not a girl," Jake said "You are my girl,"

When Jacob said that, he smiled put his hands behind my neck and kissed me, I admit I was surprised by what he had done, when he walked away from me, I did not know how to react.

"Time to go, beautiful" he told me "we have to go home, so you can rest and I can pamper you "

I honestly do not know how to respond but I decided to play along and nodded, I think this should be a dream. When we left the library, Jake did not drop my hand at any moment, when we reached the car, he stood in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Do not ever do that, Cassandra Stone," he said and I raise an eyebrow "You do not know the fear you gave me when I saw you on the ground, I don't know that we would do, Emma and I without you"

"Okay," I said.

After he said that, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and I opened the door, I sat in the passenger seat and then he sat in the driver's seat during the trip he took my hand. When we reached the place, it was a house, it was beautiful, as always Jake grabbed my hand and started walking to the house when we arrived he opened the door and I froze, it was obvious that this house had my touch of decoration.

"Mom, Dad," said a voice.

Then a girl came running, she was four years old, her hair was brown and her eyes were light blue, wearing a violet dress with a flower print.

"How's my little Emma?" he said.

So she was Emma, if the kiss Jake gave me surprised methis surprised me much more. Surely this is a dream, now I must be sleeping in my bed in my apartment that I share with Baird.

* * *

Cassie is the girl who traveled to the future and Cassandra is the girl who traveled to the past.


End file.
